


soft

by OfAllTheStarsAligned



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAllTheStarsAligned/pseuds/OfAllTheStarsAligned
Summary: Riven kisses Sky for the first time.
Relationships: Riven/Sky (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	soft

Riven leaned in and felt his head spin. He pressed up onto his toes, giving himself an extra inch of height that his heels came short of. His heart pounded and he shook slightly from his nerves. Eyes closed, hands resting on Sky's chest, their lips finally met.

It was soft and gentle, almost shy in nature. Riven felt as if he could burst from joy. Sky's lips were slightly chapped from the cold weather, but he didn't care. Sky's entire being felt so warm next to Riven. He felt safe, even though they were both training to be heroes, Riven knew Sky could protect him. And Riven could protect Sky, too, of course.

Against his body, Riven could feel Sky start to pull away. With a slight whine, Riven moved his hands from Sky's chest to the back of his head, gently pushing him back down. A small puff of warm air ghosted over Riven's face, Sky was laughing a bit.

A warm, burning blush washed across Riven's face as he slowly pulled away from the kiss. For a moment, he met Sky's soft blue eyes, before he felt more embarrassed and looked away.

He lowered back down to his heels as he hid his face in Sky's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sky's head rested atop his own and held him close. Riven felt Sky's chest rumble with his laughter, which was low and quiet. One of Sky's hands rest against his back and the other lightly ran through his hair.

"I love you, Riven."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate all kudos and comments!


End file.
